


Waking Up in Good Hands

by ChannarySosa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, hot elves, thrandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannarySosa/pseuds/ChannarySosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sent to Thranduil with a message but loses her memory. But she wakes up in the best of hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I JUST REALIZED THE BEGINNING OF THIS DIDNT MAKE IT IN SOMEHOW :( it's been updated from what I could remember.) Agghhhhhh thranduil is so fine. I hope I can make this good. I have read every other fanfiction with him and can't get enough so I had to write one too! It will get steamy next chapter, but not too steamy. Eventual saunas are ahead. (Also this is only my second attempt at a fanfic so I apologize for bad writing or mistakes.)

His deep blue eyes pierced your aching skull. _Damn these woods_. You thought. You hang in defeat, twisted in the roots of the forest. They wrapped around your ankles, wrists, and most painfully, your neck, leaving small cuts from the thorns. After hours of fighting the cursed vines you gave into the throbbing of your muscles, hanging in defeat. 

Exhausted, you're having trouble keeping your consciousness. The tall mysterious being moved closer, his tone was a bit irritated.

"I will not ask you again. What is your name?"

The ache in your head made it painful to move your eyes to his, but the sight of him was relieving in itself. His hair was long and fair, his eyes were deep and beautiful, and his stance was firm and powerful. Your thoughts were interrupted when he lunged forward and held your small head in his hand. His long fingers curled along your neck and jawline. His touch was fierce and firey, leaving heat on your skin.

"I will not hesitate to leave you here, child, I'm sure the spiders would love a taste of you."

His lips curled into a slight smirk. But his face turned quickly serious.

"(Y/n)..." You managed out.

He stepped back and relaxed his stance. He looked into your eyes and seemed to be thinking.

"Well. (Y/n), you mustn't venture into my lands so unprotected, a little one such as yourself could not make it through these woods, orcs and spiders have infested these lands... I can't imagine why such a beauty would try and join them..."

His dark brows concentrated on your face.

 _Beauty?_ You thought.

"I have been sent with a message for the king." You said.

"Let us hear it then child." He asserted.

You had never seen the king before, and did not know this was him at first in your meeting. You now felt intimidated by his strong presence.

"Do not make me wait." He said.

You mustered what courage and life you had left and said,

"My lord, I have been sent by-"

Suddenly and Orc jumped in between you and the king. Several others appeared, sailing from the trees above. Your panic rose as you tried to grab for your knife but couldn't because of the constraints. The fifthly orc came at you and just as swiftly it's head was on the ground. The king had killed the Orc and your panic diminished. But the orc pack behind him had gained his attention as he and his elven guards fought them off. Hanging there helpless you could only watch as the elves quickly extinguished the disgusting filth. The king moved swiftly and elegantly, you watched his strength and power with excitement and desire.

"Well what do we have here?..." A vile filth lurked towards you and drew you from your gaze. "What a nice... tasty... juicy piece of flesh... just hanging here for the taking..." His foul lips spread into a grin exposing his blackened jagged teeth. You let out a slight whimper as his dirty nails scraped along your jawline up to your cheek. He left a trail of dirt and grime on your fair skin. "There... there girly, it'll be over soon." He snarled a villainous laugh. He took out a rotting blade as to gut you and you let out a scream. This drew the attention of the king. Before he could make it to you the Orc struck your head with the blunt of his blade to quiet your screams. Your vision went blurry and everything was spinning. Between the flashes of blackness and reality you saw the King slice off the head of yet another Orc who had tried to harm you.

Blackness was all around.

Then you saw what looked like a road in front of you, it was moving up and down.

Blackness again consumed your vision.

Sight returned and again you saw the road bobbing up and down. You looked up to see fair hair flowing in the wind.

Finally the blackness became permanent, but you could hear faint words coming from around you.

"Yes sire, we shall put her in our finest chamber-"

"No." His silken voice rang out. "She is to sleep in my chambers."

 _No?... Chambers?._.. Your confused thoughts and hearing faded into a deep sleep.


	2. Failure to Obey the Magistracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the new guy?

Your eyes drifted open…

_What’s going on….? Where… why can’t I see anything, dammit!_

You cursed the frigid air that was engulfing your warm skin. Grasping around you find a soft object giving off heat, it feels like a blanket. You swiftly fling it over the cold areas of your body. You laid in a bed, shivering, trying to remember. _What is the last thing I remember… come on… think..._

A movement beside you drew you from your thoughts. You froze in fear.

“You must be cold… otherwise you wouldn’t have stolen all of the blankets…” You heard a voice chuckle. A soft and burning hand enveloped your stiff body and pulled it in close to another. You guess that your new cuddle buddy is a man, given his voice and lack of female attributes… but his hair was making you question your judgment. Even though he was warm and inviting, you had no memory of him or why you were laying with him. You turned to face him… you think. The room was dark probably because it was night.

“Who… who are you?” You chirped out.

The darkness of the room distorted his features, but you could make out his brows, furrowed. But then he relaxed.

“You know who I am, my little one.”

Your breathing intensified.

“No… No I don’t. I can’t remember anything.”

You watched in suspense, waiting for an answer, Who are you… Where are you… Who is HE? He sat up looking over you with concern.

“My lady, you are in the hands of the Elvenking, Thranduil.”

“Thranduil? …But who am I? and where am I?!”

“You are in Mirkwood of course. You have been here for several days… Lay down my girl, you need rest-”

Before he could finish luring you in, you flung yourself out of the bed and found the nearest door. You could hear him calling after you… You thought you heard him call you “(Y/n).” But you knew no such name. You rushed through the endless halls of stone reaching great heights. You came to a huge door that looked like it must be the exit. You rushed through to feel the frozen air hit your face, taking your breath away. It smelled of nature and freedom. You ran as quickly as you could, your bare feet hit the cool hard ground heavily, you did not know where you were going but it seemed like the right thing to do. You didn’t know the man in the bed, even though you enjoyed his touch and warmth.

“Come back (Y/n)!” You heard a voice behind you yell. You ran even faster to get away from it. You could hear the horse hooves gaining ground on you. Then you heard the sound of hooves coming from in front of you, and behind. You rounded a corner and a huge horse reared, its hooves almost touching your face. You fell back onto the frozen ground, shaken and aching.

The man you had met in bed came up behind you with a lantern exposing his features. He was definitely a man. You lingered on his face as he came closer, almost causing you to forget about the other horse, but you were reminded when you heard a different voice say your name in confusion.

“(Y/n)? …(Y/n), what are you doing here?” You heard the unfamiliar voice ask in disbelief.

The only man you were familiar of jumped off of his horse and knelt beside you. He wrapped his overcoat around your shivering body as you glanced between him and this new unknown person.

“Who are you, and how do you know of (Y/n)?” Your rescuer said protectively. He stood in front of you and the new man.

“She was sent here with a message for the King. With no reply we have come to inquire what has happened ourselves… But the answer is lying here in the mud. I see you have disobeyed the orders of the Royal Magistracy and-”

“Stop this nonsense.” The King snapped. You now believed he was a king, the way he stood and spoke scared you. “Come and we shall sort out this matter.”

The other man glanced at you suspiciously. You thought his face was cold and cruel looking. He rode ahead to the Elven Halls, he must be acquainted with them already. The King returned to your side and wrapped his arm around your abdomen and the other under your legs. His strength and grip was soothing, you felt protected.

“Do not worry my fawn, we will have this settled.” He said silkily.

 

* * *

 

 

You sat in a large room filled with books to the ceilings. Your eyes danced across the extravagant spines and wood carvings. You sat in a soft and comfortable chair, wrapped in the King's over coat, while he talked in the room next to you. You could faintly hear the words being exchanged, which did not seem to be friendly.

"What are you talking about? She almost died getting here." The King snapped.

"That would have been the easiest way!" The stranger said angrily. "Did you not read the instructions in the letter she brought to you?" He asked aggressively.

"She gave me no letter. We were attacked by a pack of Orcs, she was struck unconscious, once she was in my Kingdom she was stripped of all belongings, bathed, and taken care of. She only woke this night from her sleep. She did not remember anything and ran from me into the woods... where you found her." The King explained, trying to make reason in the situation.

"Read through the letter and you will understand." He said. 

Thranduil called for the letter to be fetched and a few minutes after your chamber maid scurried in with it in hand. He read over the letter with a disbelieving expression. After reading it through, only one line of the letter mattered to him. 

 

_"She must be eradicated."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what is going on here. Things are being winged. I just wanted to write a fanfic with Thrandy and now things are getting complicated. *loses it and inserts random chapter of sexxi times*


	3. Always Asleep for the Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly. But Thrandy's a King so he can do what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SUPER SHORT. Sorry, I just wrote it and it seemed like a good place to end a chapter. Cough-I also need to come up with what will happen-cough.
> 
> I still don't know where this is going. I don't know where the steaminess is either, things are just not going as planned. I'm going to start another story and try to make an actual plan for that one :) I think Thorin needs some attention anyways.

Thranduil stood frozen by what he had read.

Suddenly Thranduil took a swift and powerful strike with his sword. The man’s head glided to the ground and Thranduil panicked at his quick and unexpected actions. He felt guilty for killing an innocent and unarmed man, but he was getting annoying… and was most definitely a threat to you. Of course other means of peace could have been employed, but The King’s quick temper had gotten the better of him. With the head of an unknown man lying on the ground before him, The King decided what he should do next. Maybe he would tell them that the man attacked him… Or that he was a confessed foe. Both, he decided. After a few minutes of contemplating his options, Thranduil took the letter and threw it into the burning fireplace that sat in the center of the room. He watched as the flames engulfed the truth of your purpose.

Thranduil meandered over to a large chair and sat. He sat and thought, thought of what he was going to do… with you… the man… and the situation. He did not know you well, not well enough to have killed a man without sound reason. Thranduil thought up reasons to explain why he had acted so irrationally. Why he had killed a man that was a threat to a somewhat unknown female. He could not think of anything good, at least he thought so. Maybe it was because he had an eye for you, but he did not find this to be a good answer. He sat in front of the flames. Heat radiated onto his pale skin as he stared into the fire, thinking. Thranduil sat for many hours until the flames had turned to dying embers.

Thranduil stood up quietly and paced over to the large wooden door. Outside he found two Elven guards.

“Inside you will find a man and his head, do not ask me how one found its way from the other, this matter is not of your concern and you shall speak of it to no one. Understood?” Thranduil authoritatively stated. He had just decided that he would have no need of an excuse, he was the King, and no being dares to question him.

“Yes my Lord.” The guards replied.

He walked past them and into the room where you had been sleeping. He quietly opened the door to peer in, where he saw you curled on a large chair resting peacefully. His face softened after the seriousness that had taken place next door when he saw you.

“Always asleep for the action,” He spoke softly with a slight smirk. “What am I going to do with you (Y/n)?”

 


End file.
